Decepcionante primer amor
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Oh si, todos en algún momento tuvimos a nuestro preciado primer amor, pero como claro esta, este nunca termina como quisiéramos que terminara, eso es algo que le quedo muy claro a Lily, después de descubrir toda la verdad del porque se había acercado a ella la chica que alguna vez llego a amar. Parejas: GumixLily, MikuxLuka, GumixLuka, MikuxLily.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de la historia es lo único mio.**

* * *

Decepcionante primer amor.

Prologo

**"**_No deseches tus recuerdos sobre nosotros,  
es en momentos como estos en los que te ayudaran.  
__Más sin embargo, existe el miedo de que nos olvides.  
Pero quizás, esa sea la mejor elección"._

_White Vow._

La lluvia caía plácidamente sobre Lily, habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos desde que había comenzado a aquel sobre aquel parque, era un deprimente día en todos los sentidos. Lily se mantenía de espalada ante la presencia de Luka, Miku y Gumi, esta ultima se ocultaba detrás de la peli rosa, parecía a punto de llorar, pero Lily no lo sabia, ni siquiera tenia el valor de mirarlas, solo observaba a el nublado cielo, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro y bajaban como si de lagrimas se tratacen. El sollozo de Miku se escucho por fin, siendo la primera que se rendía ante las lagrimas, camino los dos metros que la separaban de la chica rubia, queriendo consolarla.

—Lily... —murmuro con la voz rota mientras trataba de tomar la mano de la chica rubia, pero esta al sentir el mas mínimo rose de sus dedos, la aparto de un manotazo como si le quemase.

—¡No me toques! —exclamo con enojo he indignación— No te atrevas a volver a tocarme Miku —el odio y rencor que cargaban sus palabras hirieron a la chica de dos coletas.

Y un nuevo sollozo se escucho, mas no venia de Miku, sino de Lily. Por fin dejo que las lagrimas amargas y llenas de frustración cayeran por sus orbes azules, se giro para poder mirar a esas tres chicas que la habían lastimado, traicionado, y utilizado. Les hizo saber con la mirada loo mucho que las odiaba en ese momento.

—No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto —espeto con amargura, escupiéndoles las palabras como si de veneno se tratase.

Gumi bajo la mirada, siendo incapaz de enfrentar a la de LiLy, Pero Luka no, quizás ella y Gumi le habían mentido a la chica rubia, si, también la utilizaron, y crearon un estúpido circulo de mentiras alrededor de Miku y Lily, pero no iba a huir, no esta vez. No se lo podía permitir.

—Nunca —comenzó nuevamente Lily, mirando una a una a las tres chicas— Nunca vuelvan a acercarse a mi.

Levanto su mano izquierda y comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas y las gotas de lluvia de todo su rostro, aunque era inútil, la lluvia seguía cayendo y ella ya estaba empapada. Soltó un largo suspiro, sacando en este toda su frustración y dolor. Mirando una ultima vez a Gumi con decepción, entonces se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar que en su momento fue su favorito.

Miku observo como Lily se aljaba a paso lento de ellas, callo de rodillas en el pasto, veía alearse a la persona mas importante para ella, y no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Sintió la cálida mano de Luka tratando de consolarla, pero la aparto de un manotazo parecido al mismo que Lily le había dado. Con el mismo odio y rencor.

—Lily... —susurro con pesar Miku— ¡Lily! —grito desesperada en un vano intento por hacer que se detuviera.

Pero Lily no se detuvo, y nunca miro atrás.

¿En que momento terminaron las cosas así?, se preguntaron Luka y Gumi a si mismas. ¿Por qué lo habían hecho para empezar? Oh si, ya lo recordaban, que estúpidas eran ahora que lo analizaban bien, lo que hicieron no valía la pena. Pero aun así comenzaron a recordar todo lo que las llevo a esto, las cuatro sin saberlo lo estaban haciendo. Estaban recordando.

* * *

**Drama detec. Si, he vuelto, con un nuevo fic, dios esto tendrá tanto drama y cosas ramdon que hasta yo me pregunto si yo lo escribí :v**

**Les daré una buena noticia, es muy imposible que tenga bloqueo mental con este fic, porque... chan chan chan chan... Esta basado en mi primer gran amor :'v claro, le cambien MUCHAS cosas y agregue mas drama, pero en si, mientras escribo esto, solo puedo recordar ese maravilloso momento en que nunca mas volví a ver a Charlotte... **

**Charlotte, si algún día llegas a leer esto, gracias por haberte despedido maldeta (?)**

**Bueno, espero y les haya gustado, el domingo quizás publique el cap uno, así que agradecería sus reviews.**

**De ante mano, gracias por leer.**


End file.
